


Moonlight Magic

by Anonny305



Series: Owl House Swap Au [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, BAMF Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Come Get Yall's Juice, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HAHA ITS A TAG, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, How Do I Tag, It's a Halloween Special, Just the pronouns, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Luz Noceda, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonny305/pseuds/Anonny305
Summary: Luz has been living in the Boiling Isles for all her life, and everyday is an adventure for her.But when she and her friends take a trip to the human realm in the middle of Hollow's Eve, this might be an adventure she won't mind sitting down from.But when she's invited to the same party as Amity Blight, she just might has to take life's offer that is sure to throw her into a loop, as she is faced with a decision in order to protect the person she doesn't know she loves yet.They go to a masquerade ball and Willow and Gus, Jerbo and Viney tag along because hijinks. Also there's pining.Like, a lot of it.(Also fixed some mistakes, my bad!)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: Owl House Swap Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Moonlight Magic

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FRICK THIS IS SO LONG.  
> I don't have much to say, if you want stories on Jerbo, Viney, Willow and Gus you can shout them in comments, this was supposed to be a short, nice Halloween in which Luz and Co. go and into the human world, and it was suppose to be nice, they do haunted stuff, they become actual monsters, scare the crap out of some kids, and get candy.  
> Nah, take this instead.  
> Enjoy 11 hours of rushed writing that kept me up till 4 in the morning so I can give you a Halloween special that is just 11,000 of pining. Keep in mind, this is coming from the author that decided to do a Halloween Special the day before Halloween, so everything is rushed.  
> But either way, please enjoy!  
> (Edit: Fixed some mistakes I read this afternoon while glancing through the chapter, hopefully it cleared up any confusion from reading it the first time!)
> 
> -Nonny

Life on the Boiling Isles was hectic, but it brought a sense of adventure each and every day.

You weren’t sure whether or not one day you would be enjoying a nice dinner without any disturbances or if you would suddenly get kicked in the face by a Slitherbeast while training on the ‘Knee’. It wasn’t a day in the Boiling Isles without a little bit of mayhem sprinkled in. 

But hey, Luz wasn’t complaining.

Eda was always a little bit crazy, even on the ‘boring days’, so if Luz didn’t get at least one adventure every day, then why even bother getting out of bed? 

But, today was certainly going to be _interesting_ at the very least.

Today, she would be visiting the human realm with her new friends, one of which is a human fanatic. 

Gus and Willow are like your everyday witches, that is if an everyday witch excelled in plant or illusion magic. One was scarily good at plant magic, and the other is an illusion prodigy. 

And one of them is also the club leader of the ‘Human Appreciation Society’.

“This is so exciting! I get to finally go to the human realm! I get to see actual humans! In the flesh! Are you not excited about this, Willow?”

“I’m just as excited as you are, Gus, but if you keep acting like that, then _everyone_ will know we aren’t humans,” 

“But I’m just excited! I heard that they have venom glands that shoot out a toxin that will paralyze anyone who threatens them! And, and! They also put metal on their teeth! Why would they do that!” 

“Calm down Gus,” 

“Hey, guys!”

The two witches look up from each other to see Luz waving around, sitting in front of their house on top of the fence built around the Clawthorne-Noceda property.

“Hey, Luz!” Gus ran up to the fence to smile broadly at the tanned witch.

“‘Sup Gus, ready to visit the human world?” 

“Yes! You’ve been there before, right?” 

Luz summoned her staff, “Sure have,” 

“What’s over there?” 

Luz just shrugged, “It’s kinda boring over there. Everything there is metal, and nothing is interesting over there,” 

“That may be, but I heard there was a special holiday over there that celebrates everything ‘supernatural’,” 

That caught Willow’s attention, ‘Supernatural?’

“Have you ever visited them on the 31st of this month?” 

Luz took a second to think, placing her hand under her chin while twirling around their staff idly, “I don’t think I have, I only tend to visit once every other month,” 

“Well, I heard there's was a holiday called ‘Hallow’s Eve’,” 

“Hallow’s Eve?” 

“Yes, there, they dress up as monsters, and walk around demanding candy! They say chants like ‘trick or treat’, where they would get candy as a treat, or receive something awful as a trick,” 

“Is that so?” 

Gus opened a journal labeled _Human Facts_ and flipped through a couple of pages, “That’s what I found,” 

Luz hummed, looking off into the distance, looking deep in thought. 

She jumped off the fence, and ran into the house before unlocking the gate to let Gus and Willow in, “Give me a minute,” 

She ran inside, taking two or three steps into the house before rushing back outside, “Who dresses up as monsters again?” 

“Uhh, from what I heard it can range from kids to young teens like us,”

Luz nodded then ran back inside, “Momma! Can we use your portal to scare the crap out of children and get candy for free!?”

“Language!” 

“Hell yeah!”

“LANGUAGE!”

“Sorry!” Two voices shouted back in sync. 

Luz ran back out with her staff, Magliyo transformed from their wooden state and flying around Luz, who holding out a key proudly, “Get dressed guys, were going to the human world,” 

A portal deep into the forest burst into life, the small, broken-down shack rattling with the sudden force of the might. 

Three figures came through the portal. Each in strange clothing. The tallest one came out of the shade of the shack, looking around for anything or any person. 

They seemed to have found nothing, as the tallest one gestured back towards them, “Alright, it’s safe!”

The two figures came out of the shack, showing themselves as Gus and Willow, hurrying out of the house, “Titan, I thought that building was gonna collapse on us,” 

“You’ll be fine Gus, I've been through there plenty of times! We’ll be fine,” 

Luz assured her friends. If that thing hasn’t collapsed on her, she’ll doubt it’ll collapse now. 

“Alright everyone, come closer, we’re gonna spy on the people here before we show ourselves,” Luz came in front of the portal, grabbing their staff through it, her Magpie palisman already out and flying over the surrounding area. 

They waited for a few minutes before the bird came back around to perch on Luz’s shoulder, chirping into their ear, “Alright, it’s clear. Get close, I can’t actually spread this out far, and we have a time limit, so we better get through this quickly,” 

Luz had Willow and Gus come closer, gathered around in a small circle, before using the butt of her staff to draw a circle into the ground around the three witches. 

She slammed her staff into the ground, the circle around them glowing brightly before making them all turn invisible, leaving them to only glow slightly with a pale blue hue that was only visible to them.

Luz puffed out a bit of air, holding onto her staff tightly, with a bit of sweat dripping down her forehead. Magliyo transformed out of their wooden state to snuggle close into Luz’s cheek, her friends realizing her distress, “Are you okay Luz?” 

“Did that take too much out of ya?” 

Willow breathed out a laugh, “Nah, you wish. I’m one of the strongest witchlings in the Boiling Isles. A simple invisibility spell can’t knock me down that easily,” 

Willow held onto Luz’s elbow, slowly helping her up, “That may be, but we’re not on the Boiling Isles anymore. The Titan’s magic here is weakened,”

Luz only laughed, taking a shaky step forward, “So what, I have Magliyo with me. I’ll be fine. And besides, that just means I’m the strongest witch in the human realm! Now come on! You said it yourself, the Titan’s magic here is weak, and that means we have a time limit! So let’s go!” 

Gus and Willow took a nervous glance at each other before continuing forward to follow Luz into the city. 

“Last I checked, we should be somewhere in ‘California’, at least I think,” 

Luz looked to the side before seeing someone on a rectangular device. Luz recalled having it be called a ‘fone’ once or twice. 

She waited until the person put it down before snatching it up and ducking behind the bench they were sitting behind, signaling Willow and Gus to come closer, but holding a finger up to her lips.

They quietly scooted closer, the person on the bench grumbling and looking into their bag, ‘ _Where did it go? I swore it was right here,_ ’ 

Luz fiddled around, accidentally pressing onto an icon that showed a bunch of what looked like photos, before looking around and swiping at icons, until finding one that looked like a miniature map. 

Gus quickly pulled out his book as the two prodigies cross-referenced the maps, looking at Gus’ notes at ‘best trick or treating spots’ on the side margin, and slowly memorizing the map into Luz’s head. 

Once the group gathered enough information, they put the ‘fone’ back where they found it, and quickly walking into an alley. 

“Okay, so there seem to be a couple of streets away from a housing district, that’s where we’ll find out more of this ‘Hallow’s Eve’,” 

“But we should probably blend in like humans until then. Know a place where we can look for clothes?” 

Luz nodded, and they quickly set off towards their next destination. 

They set off into a ‘Hot Topic’ and look through the isles of clothing, trying their hardest to not bump into random strangers on their way through.

“Humans sure have some very interesting fashion designs,” Gus was holding out a grey long-sleeved shirt. It was connected to a hood with a giant pocket in the lower center front of the shirt. Some sort of design was displaying a man with sharp features, shirtless, with a glowing aura drawn surrounding him, “What’s a ‘Dragon Ball’?” 

“Don’t question it,”

Luz tuned out the bickering comments of Willow and Gus as she scrolled through the isles of clothing, picking up random objects while no one was around to inspect them further. 

However she saw an article of clothing that picks at her eye.

As she comes closer to view it, she can see that it’s an _Azura_ branded shirt. A dark purple background with a design that displays all sorts of colors, from the tanned skin of Azura to her rival/love interest Hecate, Azura holding her staff proudly as the Hecate is in the background with a spellbook of sorts, all while monsters described in the book continue to decorate the background. 

She was mesmerized by the shirt, until her ears twitched at two voices behind her, “Do you think she’ll like this instead?” 

Luz swiveled her head around, two voices she hadn’t heard in a long time, more matured and deepened, but yet still similar to those voices she heard long ago. 

“We’re supposed to pick out a costume for her Ed, not a birthday present. The party starts later tonight, and we need to get her a mask to wear. You’d think that they would sell a mask somewhere around here,” 

“It’s a Hot Topic Em. Do you think they’ll sell a mask that’s not anime-themed?” 

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up,” 

Luz quickly dropped the item, the shirt landing on the ground with a soft thud. She quickly dashed across the isles as the twins turn around to grab Willow and Gus, “Uh guys, I think we should leave,” 

Before anything could be said more, someone bumped into Luz’s back, causing her to tumble forward into Gus’ and Willow’s arms. Losing her concentration, the spell disappeared, causing Luz and her two friends to turn visible as Luz turned around to see Emira- _That was her name, right?-_ bump into her. 

“Oh, sorry- Oh, aren’t you a cutie?” 

Luz felt herself blush before coughing into a closed fist, getting her face under control, “Uhm, thank you, I guess,” 

Emira’s eyes narrowed at Luz, flicking towards her ears then back to her eyes, before her brother appeared over her shoulder, “Hey sis, what’s the hold-up?” 

Emira’s face flickered a certain emotion, before smiling at her brother, “I accidentally bumped into this doll, and I feel as though we should honor them a certain apology, don’t you think, Ed?”

Edric’s face- _That’s his name, I think-_ changed for a glance, before perking up with a small smirk on his face, “You know what dear sister, I think you should. And I have the perfect compensation for it,” 

Edric reached into her bag, pulling out a dark red, closed envelope before opening and reaching for a pen, “What are your names, may I ask?” 

Luz tried to stutter out a response, when Willow stepped in, “I’m Willow, these are my friends, Gus and-” 

“I’m Luiz,” 

Luz quickly stuck out a hand for Emira to shake, interrupting Willow in the process. Willow gave her the side-eye saying, ‘We are talking about this later’ but looked away to give a smile to the twins, while Gus was looking at a human artifact from one of the nearby shelves, hardly even noticing the two humans. 

Emira gave her a bit of a side-eye, one of her eyebrows raising before putting on a charming smile and shaking Luz’s hand, “Well, to Luiz, Willow, and Gus-” 

“Only my-” Gus was caught off as Luz elbowed his side, wincing out a small ‘ _ow!_ ’ before gesturing for Emira to continue. 

Emira gave them a look before continuing, “-And Gus a one time pass to one of the biggest house parties of southern California. You are hereby invited to come to visit us at our party while our parents are away. Just note that if you steal something, we will find out,” 

Luz gulped before straining a smile and taking the now sealed envelope with a slightly shaky hand. 

Emira and Edric shook hands with Gus and Willow before exiting the store, “See you cuties later,” 

Just as they left, Edric called back, “Oh! And don’t hesitate to bring a plus one! The more the merrier!” 

Emira called out back again one last time, “Oh, and don’t forget to bring a mask! It’s a masquerade after all!”

Luz waited a moment before sighing and letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Gus and Willow looked at Luz, to which she only nervously chuckled.

Luz gulped, “Uhh, we should leave here before I pass out,” 

Gus took his friends’ hands and led them to a secluded area of the store, twirling a finger, and changing their clothing into more ‘human’ like styles, giving Luz a black turtleneck sweater and loose ‘jeans’ pants, Willow a part of jean shorts he saw while browsing other stores, a simple red t-shirt underneath and a patterned rose-covered cardigan, before giving himself a shirt he thought was cool in the Hot Topic store, trousers called ‘sweatpants’ and a blue-colored ‘flannel’ to wrap around his waist. 

They all stepped out of the store with their new clothes and new rounded ears. Luz, clearly too tired and too crowded to create another invisibility spell, spoke with a tired and fear laced voice “Alright, I think I saw some human food stand nearby. Let’s get something to eat before I explain everything with Emira and Edric,” Luz walked off to a ‘Starbucks Coffee’ stand, looking at the envelope before drawing a minuscule circle and storing it in a pocket space where her staff is placed. 

_Oh, Titan._

After quickly changing the snails they had to match the same currency the humans in California use, they each sat down at a bench near the drink stand, Gus fascinated at the drink he’s sipping tentatively, and Willow pushing her drink to the side, “Alright, explanation time. Who were those two and why did you look like you were about to throw up fairy teeth?” 

Luz rubbed her neck, already feeling herself get sick, “Okay, so obviously this isn’t the first time I visited the human world,” 

“We know, but how does that-” 

“I’m getting to that part,” Luz snapped, before blinking owlishly and turning her gaze downward, “Sorry for snapping. But explaining all of this is kind of stressful,” 

Willow and Gus looked toward each other before looking back at Luz, “Luz, you could just say you met them before. But why change the name?”

Luz looked at them, before showing her left wrist, a small, barely noticeable white circle surrounding it, “This is why,” 

Willow and Gus looked at the spell circle in shock, “You’re oathed?”

“More than just oathed. Those two are her older twin siblings,” 

Gus almost choked on his drink, grabbing a napkin nearby to blow out his drink that went up to his nose. Willow was speechless. She has heard about Luz’s rumored oath, but she didn’t want to believe it. 

Luz was oathed to not just any person. She was oathed to a _human._

“Are you planning on breaking the oath?”

Luz wanted to be selfish. She wanted to keep the oath, she wanted to continue living in the world that maybe, just _maybe_ she might see the girl she longed to see almost 6 years ago. She wanted to keep seeing her, she wanted to show Amity her world, she wanted Amity to show Luz the human world in turn. She wanted all these little emotions that she didn’t deserve to have. Wanted to live in the fantasy that maybe, she and Amity could just work.

But she never wanted to endanger Amity. Humans are fragile, they can break so easily. They can’t defend themselves from basilisk, or wizards, or _Slitherbeast oh Titan, Amity could-_

Luz shakes herself out of her thoughts, quickly ruffling her hair to calm down, anything to busy her hands as she takes that away from Gus’ and Willow’s view, tugging at her illusion turtleneck, “Yes. I have to break it. She can’t enter the Boiling Isles, no matter what. Who knows what would attack her there? She’s human, I can’t bring her into danger like that. Sure I want to see her but I don’t want to get her killed,” 

Luz takes a couple of breaths to steady herself. She calms her heart rate down where her bile-sac isn’t pumping with magic, anticipating to be released at an accidental spell circle, ready to unless all the nervous energy and fear that struck Luz there and now, “At the party, I’ll show myself to Amity. I’ll break the oath circle, she won’t have to see me ever again, and I’ll erase her memories. I won’t take out a memory photo, I’ll just alter what she saw, she’ll never remember my face ever again. It’ll just be blank, and even if she remembers my face, she won’t ever see me again. It has to be that way, it’s the best way to keep her safe,” 

Willow and Gus look at Luz, heartbroken at the confession. But Luz is Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda, and like her last name, she is stubborn until the end. 

However, even if they wished for a better ending, they knew that this had to be the way to ensure their safety. Imagine what the Isles would think if a human ever came to it. That would be like releasing the hounds at dinnertime. 

Willow and Gus looked at each other, before nodding their heads, “Well, even if it is melancholic, what if we invite the entire crew?” 

Luz only for a second, before she donned a face of realization, and then suddenly horror. 

“We cannot invite them, are you crazy! The more witches come, the more they’ll find out about the Boiling Isles!” 

Gus only laughed, “Pfft, as if! If they can’t even find out where giraffes came from, I doubt they’ll be able to put two and two together and find out that another plane exists entirely from them. This will be easy! 

“And hey, if this is the last time you see that human again, we might as well make it a good one before the end comes. You know, at least try to be happy during the party instead of moping around. It’s a human party! 

“So we have to at least be somewhat joyful. And besides, you’re going to mope around during the entire party if you’re only going to be thinking about having to break the oath, so at least enjoy yourself first, m’kay?” 

Luz sighed. She won't be able to change Gus’ mind about inviting the D-Track kids. She just hopes she won’t have a heart attack by the party’s end.

Heading into the school, they look around for any faculty before heading into one of the many secret entrances that leads into the secret pocket dimension inside the school. 

The hallway of doors just didn’t become a place to learn all the tracks, it also became a regular hangout spot during after hours. She just hopes that they won’t be there.

“Hey! Look who showed up! Haven’t seen you around the school this late before!” The voice that is unmistakably Viney’s rang around the hallways, as she popped her head out of one of the many corridors.

“Hey Viney,” Luz waved tiredly. 

Viney, being the good surrogate big sibling that she is to Luz, hastily made her way to Luz, checking on her forehead and examining her arms.

“Luz! Are you okay? You two!” She quickly rounded on Gus and Willow, “What did you two do to her? I haven’t seen her this tired before casting abomination after abomination 15 times in a row. I swear if you two did anything-” 

“We visited the human realm!” Gus quickly shouted.

Viney took a step back at his volume, blinking, before gasping, “You lot went into the human realm without me!? Luz! I thought you would invite me to at least one of your outings!” 

Luz rubbed onto her forehead, already feeling a headache forming, “That’s actually why we’re here,” 

Viney took a double-take at Luz’s words, “Wait you’re inviting me to one of your adventures?” 

Luz shook her head, albeit reluctantly. 

“Hell yeah! I’m getting Jerbo!” 

“Wait, only Jerbo, where’s my boy, Barcus?” 

“He’s got a test to study for, so he’s at home studying like a nerd,” 

Luz suddenly looked pale, “Oh crap the test!” 

Before Luz could back it out, Gus and Willow held onto her forearms, “Nope! We are committing to this Luzura!” Gus shouted.

“But the test! I forgot all about the test!” _Titan, why was Luz so strong!?_

“You’ll study tomorrow! Right now we have a party to get to!”

“You know lord Calamity would approve of you skipping studying to head into a party, Princey,” Viney said, looking at her nails while watching the two underclassmen struggle to keep a hold on Luz.

“Luz finally stopped struggling, and slouched into Gus’ and Willow’s hold, “I hate how you’re making me go to a party instead of studying. Aren’t my grades important?” 

“Not nearly as important as this,” Willow deadpanned. This only made Luz frown harder.

“Let’s go party!”

“Let’s grab some masks!”

“And let’s cause some chaos!”

As all three witches cheered, Viney leaving to grab Jerbo, Luz heaved a sigh. 

This was going to be a _long_ night.

So, obviously, Eda was pumped. 

“Hell yeah! Baby’s first party! I’m surprised this is your first party! How old is my kid again? Like, what 12, 13?” 

“Momma, stop, please. I am actually _begging_ you to NOT tell Mami! She would kill both me _and_ you for letting me out at a party instead of studying!” 

“Oh sure, I won’t tell her tonight, but I _will_ tell her when that test is over. I already have a backup argument for when she sends me to sleep on the couch,” 

“Ugh, Mom!” 

“Don’t worry kiddo, I got you covered,” 

As much as Eda was a mom, and sometimes a really bad one, she always loved Luz. She always had her back. That was something to appreciate every now and then. 

Luz looked up with a tired smile, “Thanks mom,” 

Eda looked at her kid with surprising fondness, before warming her expression, “No worries kid. Here,” 

Eda handed Luz an owl mask, one looking similar to a barn owl she’s seen in the human realm. 

Luz took it, smiling before holding it up to hide her face.

Eda looked at her kid and smiled, her golden tooth glinting in the dimming sunlight, “Looking, sharp kid. Now go visit your aunt Lily, she’ll tell you how to be old and fancy at that party,” 

Luz nodded, clasping her owl mask to her side and waving in the air to summon her staff. 

She took a couple of steps outside before hearing her Momma call out for her, “Oh, and Luz?”

Luz turned around to look at Eda, before walking to her as Eda gestured for her to come closer. 

Eda placed her hands on Luz’s shoulders, “Your oath kid, you really think you’re going to break it?” 

Luz looked at her mother with sad eyes, before stealing her gaze, “I have to. I can’t be selfish to endanger her just so I can see her again,” 

Eda looked to her kid with equally sad eyes, before smiling, “Well hey, if you make a last-second decision to keep it, make sure to let me know, m’kay?” 

Luz smiled a bit at Eda, before nodding with a determined nod and running into the woods by her house to fly to Auntie Lilith’s Raven House, “Love you, Momma!”

“Love ya to kid! Now scram!”

Luz laughed, before kicking off the ground and flying into the sky.

Eda smiled until Luz disappeared into the trees, before turning around back into the house. She took one last glance at the sky, muttering to herself, “It’s okay to be selfish sometimes, you know?” 

As Luz flew discretely towards the Raven House, she saw Remus, the falcon head on the door, notice her before anything else.

“Luz! What a surprise to see you here! How is everything?” 

Luz slowly turned Magliyo on her staff, turning him back to wood, before looking at Remus, “It’s okay. Is Auntie Lilith here?” 

Remus smiled, “You just caught her as she got back from the ‘Toes’. She’s inside on the couch. However, try to keep quiet,” 

Luz smiled, “Thank you, Remus,” 

She entered the house as Remus let himself open, quietly walking in and letting her staff lean on the nearby wall, unclasping her mask and perching it on her palisman. 

After slowly petting Magliyo, even in their wooden state, she quietly walked toward Lilith on the right side of the room, she gently poked her cheek, “Aunt Lilith,”

No response.

Luz left the room, heading upstairs to gently pick up King as he was perched curled on the window sill.

Holding him gently, quietly whispering to him what she wanted him to do when they get downstairs.

Remus was just enjoying the nice view they had of the outside. Being a house demon, they were pretty sensitive to what went on in the house. But of course, being a part of the house, they couldn’t exactly _feel_ it, they could just sense the disturbance instead.

“Ah, what a quiet and peaceful moment,” 

“LILITH!!”

“There it is,” 

So there they were Luz and King, blasted into a wall from a very startled, suddenly awake Lilith Clawthorne. 

“Ugh, children!” 

“Sorry Auntie Lily, but I had to wake you for something urgent!” 

Lilith looked at Luz with a face, before reluctantly breathing out a sigh, and collapsing back on the couch she jot awake from.

Luz slowly peeled herself off from the wall, pulling King off afterwards, drawing a circle to clean themselves off. 

“What do you need Luz?”

“Umm, could you help me dress up for a masquerade ball?” 

That certainly caught Lilith’s attention. 

“A ball?” 

Luz nodded, leaving Lilith’s eyes and drawing her gaze to a candle in the room. 

“For which family?” 

Luz mumbled a reply. 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” 

“... A human family…” 

“A human family!?” 

“Oh! Oh! Can I come with?” 

“Sorry King, but you can’t,” 

Kings face fell, and snapped his claws dejectedly, “Drats,” 

“I’m sorry, perhaps I didn’t hear right. Luz, did you just say a human family?” 

Luz nodded, looking at the barn owl mask resting on her palisman. Lilith followed her gaze, before sighing tiredly, “Alright. I suppose I can help you shop for some clothes. Although, beware as for I do not know how a human would dress in a formal event,” 

That caused Luz to perk up a little bit, a smile finally present. As much as Lilith would loathe to admit it, seeing Luz without her standard smile was worrying for a while. 

“Now come on,” Lilith stretched out a hand to reach for her staff, a white staff flying towards her with her palisman, Ravern, resting on top, their wings spreading out as Lilith softly hit the floor with the butt of her staff, “We have some shopping to do,” 

That brought an even bigger smile to Luz’s face. 

Good, she didn’t like to see her niece too sad now. 

Willow, Gus, Viney, and Jerbo all waited outside the Clawthorne-Noceda house, all waiting for one of the residents to come back from their aunt’s house. 

“Hm, where is she? The sun is starting to set down, by this point, we won’t able to make it,” 

Jerbo turned toward Viney, “I’m sure she’ll come. I mean, by all accounts this was her idea,” 

Willow faced the two upperclassmen, “Have some faith in her, will you?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll get here soon. Maybe she’s just steeling her nerves, ya know? I mean, I would be too if this is my first party,”

“Gus this is your first party,” 

“You don’t know what I’ve been too,” 

The four Hexside students continued their bickering before someone landed in front of them with a flourish, “Sorry I’m late! The stalls were _packed_ this evening, it seems like everyone was heading to a fancy event today, huh?” 

Viney and Jerbo were wearing the fanciest clothing they owned, which were pretty decent. Both of them fancied a suit, Viney wore a dark green coat, coated with griffin feathers near the shoulders with a black button-up underneath. Her pants matched her shirt, all while sporting a dark blue bowtie, only slightly messed up and wrinkled. 

Jerbo, in his dark yellow button-up, with the first two buttons unbuttoned, black pants with white suspenders, and a grey coat. Sporting a black tie that wasn’t tied up all the way to his neck. He argued that he did it that way so he could breathe. But he thought he looked cool.

Willow was wearing a yellow dress with a light cardigan over her shoulders so she wouldn’t feel so cold. Gus was sporting a light purple undershirt, a dark purple vest covering it, with dress pants, of which the color matched his vest. 

So far, everyone was looking pretty ‘snazzy’, as Gus put it. 

But they couldn’t hold a candle to Luz, even if she did look like she was going to throw up. 

Luz was dressed in a dark brown undershirt, a white vest with a tailcoat behind her, and white pants to match. She wore a light brown tie, knotted up to her neck, her undershirt folded at the elbows, and hands stuffed into her dress pants. She took a hand out and started twirling her staff idly, her other hand coming out to adjust her tie, “Do I look bad?” 

It was kind of ironic how she dressed up exactly like her barn owl mask. They matched, and it didn’t really surprise the group. 

What did surprise the group was how sick Luz looked. 

“Titan, Luz, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just, nerves, you know?” 

“Seriously, Luz, we don’t have to do this. We can find your human another time,” 

_Your human._ Your _human. The human you don’t deserve, the human you wanted to see again. The human you could endanger, all because of a stupid oath-!_

“No, no. I have to do this. To ensure her safety. It’s going to be today. It has to be today,” 

The group all took a nervous glance at each other, before looking towards Luz, a determined look on each of their faces. 

Luz smiled back, her eyebrows turned upwards, before looking down and back up with a determined look, “Everyone has their mask?” 

Gus took out a light blue domino mask. Willow, an opera mask decorated in flowers. Jerbo held up his dark purple phantom mask, which covered the right side of his face, and Viney held her phantom mask, one of a bird that resembled a two-headed eagle bear, of which only covered her left side, and lifted it to her face.

Luz nodded, lifted her mask that was clasped at her side, and lifted it to her face. She twirled a finger in the air, an orange circle forming. A light orange hue covered the mask for a second, before disappearing, along with the spell circle, “Don’t unmask yourself, at all. Once the spell is cast, it cannot be casted again without draining most of your magic. The human realm doesn’t have that much magic compared to this world, so don’t try doing any spells so drastic that it leaves you drained. Right, Gus?”

Everyone turned towards Gus, “Hey! I wasn’t the one that almost drained myself dry putting an invisibility spell on us in the human world,” he retorted, twirling a finger as a light blue spell circle formed and disappeared, as everyone’s ears were covered with the illusion spell that made them look round.

Viney turned towards Luz, “Luz!”

“I’m fine now, Viney. That’s why I’m casting mine here in the Isles before entering the human realm. Everyone here has their crystals?”

All four witches behind her held up a crystal, a different shade from each other. Willow, a dark green, Gus, a deep blue, Jerbo, a light sky blue, and Viney, a deep amber.

Luz held a bright orange, almost yellow when it hit the sun just right.

They all put on their crystals, all attached to a necklace string, and hid it under their shirts or dresses. 

As the witches put on their mask and casted the spell, Luz continued to explain the spell, “Only we’ll be able to recognize each other, since we saw each other put on the mask and the spell, but one anyone else will recognize us unless we take our mask off. And the spell won’t work twice, so _please_ don’t take it off,” 

“You worry too much, Princey. We’ll be fine,” 

“You know, maybe we won’t be so fine anymore,” 

The witches, after finding their bearings and asking for some directions down the road, they appeared, after a _long_ bus ride, to the house that is a mansion, known as the Blight Estate. 

Luz found it ironic, the name of her bonded means friendship, but paired with blight, which is a disease, makes it a completely different meaning. 

But Luz was never a follower of rules. So what if she played in the rain and got sick in the process. It won’t stop Luz, and it won’t stop the pattering in her heart as she realizes that her oathed is just beyond those doors. 

There was a butler at the front of the doors, clearing waiting for any guest to enter. He looked young, light brown hair combed to the side. They wore a white button-up with a black sleeveless coat buttoned and black dress pants. Exactly how you would expect one to where. Except he wore a black domino mask. 

_Guess it was to match the occasion._

He held out a hand, “Invite, please?”

Luz handed the invite towards him, a nervous drop of sweat rolling down her back. 

The butler opened the invitation and read over the writing, “Names?” 

“Luiz, Willow, and Gus. Jerbo and Viney are Gus’ and Willow’s plus one,”

The butler looked at ‘Luiz’ with a raised eyebrow, “No. Couldn’t find anyone to bring with,”

The butler looked at her with a squinting eye, before nodding and moving beside the entrance to let them through, “The main room is just straight past those doors, forward from the twin staircase,” 

Luz nodded and gestured towards her friends, as they all entered the building, Gus giving the man a polite and cheerful ‘Thank you!’ before leaving him behind. 

The man behind them closed the door to continue waiting outside. Soon, it was just them in an empty hallway. Luz braced her hands over two twin doors, where they were told led to the main room where everyone would be. 

Luz let out a breath, before turning behind her, “Everyone ready?”

They all tipped their mask, Gus and Viney readjusting theirs to where it fits comfortably, the spell flickering in hue a little before turning invisible once more. 

Luz looked down at her wrist, as it suddenly glowed brightly. 

_She was thinking about her._

Luz smiled under her mask, her barn owl mask covering every part of her face, except her eyes and rounded ears. Her hair was still the same, brown roots growing in as it blended into a bright orange of her slicked-back hair, “Showtime,” 

Amity Blight did not like parties. 

She didn’t particularly like the smell of alcohol, nor the loud noises that would plague the night. And, god forbid, her siblings actually bringing her to the party to take part in it. She disliked all of it. 

She held up a purple mask masquerade mask, feathers sprouting at the left corner where the mask would raise slightly in a sharp edge. Gold painted details covered the mask, as well as the black lace, giving it an intricate design that looked like a movie prop. It was nice, matched well with her purple dress.

It was also the only good thing about this party. Everyone is wearing masks, and therefore, she can cuss out anyone and they won’t even remember her face. 

That, so far, is the only blessing that is keeping her sane. 

For a while, she trapped herself in one of the many, _many_ , guest bathrooms, looking at her left wrist longingly. She saw it flicker and glow, the white hue making her smile, only for a little, before it disintegrated into nothing, leaving no trace of the girl she’s been waiting for almost 6 years.

Sometimes her mind brings her back to that day at the bookstore. Ever since, she bought every recent installment of the _Good Witch Azura_ series, and would sometimes indulge in a keychain or two, but nothing could compare to how precious her third book was, and how she held it dear to her heart. 

She held up the dark purple mask to her face, staring at herself in the mirror. Sometimes, she wonders if she'll ever see those chocolate eyes ever again.

“Mittens! Stop pining and get your ass back in the party!”

“Shut up!” 

She quickly opened the door, causing the wood of the door to hit the two unsuspecting twins to get hit in the face.

They fell on their butts and Amity stared down angrily at them in a pout, “Can you two stop bothering me? I don’t even know why I’m here. You both know I don’t even like these dumb parties you two throw every time Mother and Father aren’t home,” 

The twins send a nervous glance at each other, before putting on a charming smile, raising both of their own identical green mask connected to a stick, “Come on Mittens! It’s been years and you haven’t made a single friend at all!” 

“Yes, I have!” 

“Oh really, who?” 

Amity was about to snap back before her eyes grew wide, and her brows scrunched together, perched low as her eyelids drooped, her own eyes only looking at the purple mask she clutched so tightly.

_Oh right_ , the twins thought.

_The bookstore._

They both looked at each other, before looking back, “Well, you haven’t made any friends in the state, have you?” 

Amity looked up, her interest slightly peaked. 

_Good, keep her interested._

“I don’t think I have,” 

“Then come on! You can come with us for a while and we’ll just mingle around. The party doesn’t end till 2 in the morning, but it’s okay if you want to head to bed early,”

Amity looked up at her siblings, a minuscule smile present, “If the party gets too rowdy, I’m leaving to the garden,” 

“Don’t worry, we told everyone the garden was off-limits. Mother would have our _heads_ if she saw her flowers ruined,”

“She would, wouldn’t she?” 

“You better not snitch on us, baby-Mittens,”

“Shut up, Ed!”

“Never!” 

The twins laughed as they hugged their baby sister close, and maybe, Amity was a bit happier than she was in the bathroom five minutes ago. She raised up her mask, and strapped it tightly to her head, the twins raising their own by the stick to cover their face. 

Together, they would face the party.

_So this is a human party_. 

Gus was a human enthusiast. He has been friends with Willow for the sole reason that she is one of the few people that don’t mind his theories on humans, as long as he doesn’t get too excited, and was one of the students that didn’t mind him for his age and skill. 

She was a good friend, the best friend he could ask for. 

And he was so thankful that she was the one holding Gus down. 

“Willow! Look! Some of them are dressed as werehounds! And look! He’s made of metal! And him! Or she…? Whatever, they look so cool! And that one has pointy ears! Are they a witch in hiding…?”

“Gus, I’m pretty sure It’s just a costume,”

“Oh yeah? Look at him! In the top hat!”

Willow took a glance at the direction Gus was pointing before shock filled her as she saw a person seemingly levitate a card in the air. No magic, no nothing.

_Huh._

“Please let me see Willow? They won’t even know who we are? What’s the worst that could happen?” He clutched the crystal hidden behind his shirt tightly. 

_Right. Even if he did run out of magic, he has some stored for emergencies anyways._

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Eyes studying him closely, looking for any cracks in his confident posture.

_Famous last words. Hm, but I suppose I can let him have his fun_.

She grabbed onto his elbow as he grinned brilliantly, his teeth lighting up the whole room. She led them both towards the humans, ready to show them their own 'human' magic.

Viney and Jerbo were not having the greatest time so far. 

Their plus ones left them so they could go waste their magic on trivial things like seeing what type of magic a human can do, and Luz had left off somewhere, both of them unsure of where they had gone, but they trusted her to take care of herself. 

So as of now, here they are, wandering around the mansion looking for something to take up their time as they wait for Luz to break the oath she swore with that human. 

_Man, this party is boring._

“Come on Jerbo, let’s go outside, shall we?” 

“Please. The air in the room is making my nose so stuffy I could barely breathe,” 

“Titan, you're so dramatic. Come on, let’s go find some fresh air for your so sensitive nose,”

As they both got up, they left discreetly without anyone noticing their presence. A couple of party-goers tried to hand them drinks that smelled too strongly for their noses, so they politely declined. Someone tried to hand them a treat on a platter that looked a little too shiny, so they also said no. 

And someone just tried to hand them a bunny, to which Viney said yes. 

Because why would she ever say no? 

Finally, thank _Titan_ , they made it out and into what seemed to be a garden of some kind. 

“Oh, thank Titan. Finally, fresh air. And the air of plants! Look at them Viney, I’ve never seen some of these breeds before!” 

“Just don’t wreck them too badly. Who knows what kind of stuff they have here,” 

As Jerbo quietly kneeled down to look at the plant, Viney had noticed something else as she was steadily petting the bunny. 

To the side, she noticed a closed-off area. A metal fenced separated her and what caught her eye. 

“Jerbo, hold this bunny for me,” 

“Oh! Uhh, okay, but why-” 

“If you get to have fun with your plants, I get to have fun with my animals,” 

“Oh! But, the bunny?”

“Just hold him, I’ll be right back,” 

“Uhh, yes ma’am,” 

And just like that, she was gone off to the fence. He wasn’t sure what she’ll do, but he isn’t sure if he wants to find out. 

Viney paced to the back of the fence like a man on a mission. Quickly drawing a circle, a small minuscule portal, just enough for her to hop in, opened where she was able to cross through the fence without disturbing the metal wiring. 

She closed the portal and unbuttoned her coat, loosening her bowtie, and threw the coat to the ground as she kneeled and patted her knees, waiting. 

What appeared to look like hounds, but different. They weren’t the average werewolf, they were tall with skinny legs, black-covered fur with small brown patches of fur on their paws and snout, and where their eyebrows would be. 

They appeared to be currently sleeping, but they quickly pricked up their snouts, honing in on the new scent that entered their area. They all quickly stood up, taking whiffs at the air, until their black beady eyes noticed the person sitting on her knees. 

They all growled quietly, unsure of the newcomer. Baring their fangs as one of them took the charge and started running towards Viney. 

But Viney was unfazed. She knows about the nature of these animals, and these animals were clearly trained. 

But they were animals. And animals would follow instinct. 

So Viney waited. She waited until the hound was right at her face, the hound’s jaws opened and ready to bite off her nose. 

Viney _loves_ beast keeping. 

Jerbo’s safe place was with plants. 

They have always been a constant in his life. Tending and giving life. It always made him feel safe, feel happy. 

He also loved to study new plants he would discover, figure out how to make them tick, try to find ways to help his own plants using methods he’s seen from wild plants compared to his tended one. 

They would always fascinate them. How plants would survive on the ‘Knee’, how they appeared and glowed in the dark. The carnivorous ones were also his favorite. He loved to learn about how they adapted and became meat eaters, his friendly debates with Viney about which one would make a better house pet. 

Of course, you would always hear her make a fuss saying, ‘ _Puddles is not a house pet. He is a professionally trained medic who is there to help me and apply certain assistance when healing a witch_ ’. To which you would hear Jerbo quip back with, ‘ _Then why do I see you petting and scratching his stomach during after hours when no one is looking? Admit it, that griffin is just an oversized hellhound with wings,_ ’ 

‘ _Take that back!_ ’ 

Jerbo loves their friendship. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He grew up with Barcus, but he clicked with Viney, and it was all because of the Detention Track. 

Suddenly, he doesn’t regret choosing more than one track to study. 

He fell in love with abominations for the weirdest reason. 

Viney, being the absolute chaos student she is, said it was a perfectly good reason to like a track. 

And when weirdos become weirdos, normally you would agree, but not when Jerbo liked abominations, one of the hardest tracks to learn _in general_ , due to pure _spite_. 

It started as a joke, the weak plant student could do a simple abomination spell because plants were weak, which would make him weak. It was simple teasing. 

It was just done so often that sometimes it would cause Jerbo to pull his hair out. 

And during one of these days where they finally took it too far and just _didn’t stop_ , Jerbo drew a quick and shaky spell in the air out of anger, when an abomination formed out of a carnivorous plant he was tending and commanded it to chase after the two boys who were making fun of him. 

Turns out, when you mix a deadly abomination and a deadly carnivorous plant, you get a monster who would not hesitate to eat you. Which is what happened. 

Those two boys had to get dissected out of the plant-abomination’s stomach before the plant’s acids broke down the first few layers of flesh from them both. 

That landed him two weeks detention where he would have to fight off scary insects like monsters teaching him how to be a good student. 

Honestly, the best two weeks of his life. 

They lost Amity about half an hour in towards the party. Edric and Emira gave up trying to look for her and decided to split for a bit. 

They would meet back up in a bit to cause their usual amount of chaos unless they were caught up on something, to which they would just cause the chaos alone and just wait until the other comes back. 

The party is supposed to end at 2 am, but the only remaining partygoers would either be blacked out or just sleeping until they get picked up or leave with the group they came with. Most people tend to leave at 12, and if only a little amount of people are still there by 1:30 then they would just kick them prematurely. 

It’s their house after all. 

Emira decided to go visit the dogs. It was a secluded place, fenced, to make sure no one would get mauled while taking a wrong turn. She heard that Edric would head into the garden, but by this point, she was just listening to a tune in her head as her feet walked automatically to the many Dobermans the family owns as guard dogs. 

She placed her mask to a small clip she installed into her dress just for holding it. Carrying around that thing by the stick was annoying. 

She continued walking down the path, leading to a secluded patch of grass purely for her dogs. Sure, she expected some barking, the party speakers were pretty loud, even from outside, or maybe the occasional whimper and barking as one of them might be dreaming. 

What she didn’t expect was a girl to be petting one of her dog’s tummy, and to be constantly licked by the many other dogs begging her for affection. Fully surrounded by at least a dozen dogs, all with huge canines, acting like 9 week old puppies in front of her. She was laughing, throwing the occasional stick. Her mask was lifted up, probably to make sure her mask wouldn't get dirty, and had a fishhook in her right ear, her brown hair held in a bun, one lock falling out of place with the others.

When she opened her eyes, they were a stunning green, almost scary to look at when staring for too long. And yet somehow, paired with her black button up and dress pants, she thought she was beautiful, watching her as held up her green feathered coat around her shoulders as the chilling wind blew past them both. 

She was struck as the moon made her skin glow just right, and yet, all of her common sense suddenly rushed into her. Her thoughts suddenly flooded with-

“What the hell?” 

Edric enjoyed the garden. He always enjoyed just watching the plants sway in the wind or see them bloom in the early showers of April and May, and perhaps he wants to get into it as a career. 

Edric enjoyed the garden because it was a safe place. When he needed to get away from the world, the titles, the _twin,_ he would just leave and go to the garden. It’s massive where he would get comfortably lost until Emira would stumble into him after running around the garden in search of him. He enjoyed it more than the hedge maze, which was his little sister’s safe place instead. 

Noting how they all had little safe places outside would make him smile. It was one of the little things that would connect them all, make them feel like a family even if they weren’t within five feet of each other. 

Contrary to popular belief, Edric and Emira were not born at the hip conjoined. Emira is a whole 5 minutes older than Edric. Which is something that she teases constantly, which annoys Edric to no end. 

But the fact that they all have little spots outdoors that belong to them made him feel whole, completed. Makes him feel safe that his family is nearby and that if they are in any distress they can just run into the heart of the maze to see Amity reading a book on the fountain, a place where they memorized by now, or run into the Edric’s favorite tree near the blue carnations, or run into the field where Emira would be chasing after the security dogs, which are more Emira’s dogs by this point but no one mentions it.

Edric would continue to walk into the field of flowers, hoping for no end. 

Except there was an end. 

The end was when he would see a boy in a mask tending to his flowers with the utmost care he has ever seen someone care for a carnation. All while petting a bunny next to him. 

And, for some reason, this makes his heart melt a little inside. 

His mask was lifted off of his face, dropped onto the floor. He was tending to a white rose, watching as he carefully caress a thorn, sharp enough to prick his finger. The tie that was once secure around his neck hung loose, the rabbit slowly sniffing it as they started chewing it softly.

The boy chuckled lightly, watching the rabbit as he held them securely, done with the flowers for now, and slowly pulled away his tie from the intruders mouth.

The bunny's ears swiveled, their nose twitching as they started to pick up an unknown scent. It suddenly turned its head, staring right at Edric, as the boy looked down and started turning towards his direction.

And suddenly, as the two locked gazes, the cold autumn breeze ignited with an electric spark the both of them could feel. 

And perhaps, his sister was right. 

Perhaps magic was real, afterall. 

Amity Blight had been alone all throughout her life. 

Sure, she had the twins, but they were the twins, there only just as helpful as they were annoying. Of course, she did treasure them. In a house of liars and thieves, she knew she would have their back, as they would have her own. Their love was unconditional. Perhaps it was a bond that was because they were family, or due to the shared trauma of their parents. But whatever happened to create this bond between them, she doesn’t regret a single thing. 

She was still privately tutored, and it’s rare for the twins to be home early during their abroad schooling. Lately, the house has been lonely, empty without the twins’ pranks to fill the day, keeping Amity on her toes, waiting to see if the toilet seat was rigged, if her eggs had too much salt or sugar in it if her milk was actually white water or Edric’s almond milk. 

Either way, she cherished her siblings, but there's a different kind of loneliness that pangs her heart whenever she looks down at her left wrist. 

The girl she has been waiting for, hoping to come and bust through her door one day to sweep her off her feet. Singing to her and whispering the sweet nothings she’s read in the books she keeps in her private collection. She knows she was weak, but she never expected this kind of weak from a Blight. 

But that’s only around her parents, and right now her parents aren’t home. 

So for now, in the isolation of the heart of the hedge maze, she lets herself be weak where no one would see her. 

Except, she doesn’t see a person stumbling into the heart of the maze. She sees someone already pacing around the fountain. Bright orange hair, with a mask covering the entirety of their face. It was a barn owl’s mask, and they had colors to blend in with a parliament of them. Their tailcoat, flying around them like tail feathers as they walk briskly around the fountain, muttering to themselves in a low voice she couldn’t hear. 

She hid behind the hedge, only taking small peaks at the person who found the heart of the maze. Her mask softly reflecting the moon rays that hit the golden paint designing her mask. 

They didn’t sound lost, they were just pacing a circle around the fountain. 

She started to back away. Whatever mess this person got themselves into, she didn't want to accidentally involve herself. Until, how _stupidly_ cliche as it is, and if she were in private she would hit herself for this, she stepped on a branch. 

Which caused a loud crack to sound through the air. 

_Goddammit._

Luz was not panicking. She absolutely was not panicking. Why would she be panicking? She was the coolest person in the whole Isles, always level headed, calm, cool, and collected. 

She was completely fine, and totally not about to throw up. 

The moment she entered the party, she was overwhelmed with smells and sounds that were the entirety of the party and proceeded to leave said party as soon as possible. She found an exit, and left through the garden, quietly made her way around the hounds, and found a hedge maze. 

It was a maze, so it was good. She could map it out in her head, find all the spots, find the center, and maybe wait. She could kill time. The party would end soon, maybe she could stall herself until then. She couldn’t remove the oath if she couldn’t find Amity anyway, right?

But no, she was selfish. She couldn't be selfish, she couldn’t allow herself to be selfish. She was so grateful that she was able to meet Amity in this lifetime, but she could not, _would_ not, allow herself to be endangered just because Luz wanted to see her again. 

She was being ungrateful. She should’ve just met Amity and left her alone. Now, she is stuck to some Titan’s destiny because Luz let herself be selfish just _once_ and how she would be in possible danger and- 

_I’m_ so _going to throw up._

But she didn’t, she held in. She’s a big kid, she can get through this. 

And now, she will stop pacing around this fountain- _oh Titan look at the moon, it’s gotten so late_ \- and she will go in that house, find Amity, and break this oath. Because it’s the right thing to do, and she will not get her-

_Crack!_

“Who’s there?” 

She quickly whipped around to the sound, her ears twitching behind the illusion magic, letting her hand face towards them, pointing her finger at the reader to draw a spell circle at a moment’s notice. 

Except, it wasn’t a burly man who she expected to be the intruder. 

Instead, her gaze locked onto hazel eyes, almost colored gold as the pale light her the insides of her mask just right.

_It can't be_ \- 

“ _Amity,_ ”

“Umm, hi. Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” 

She looked _different_ . Not necessarily a bad ‘different’, but she _looked_ different since the last time she saw her. 

Her hair was a different shade now, white and blonder, with her original roots coming in. She was wearing a purple dress and shoes that gave her just a little height, her dark purple mask covered in black lace and gold paint decorated it beautifully, and if she wasn’t staring at her hair she would be gawking at her dress because she looks _super pretty right now and-_

“Do I know you, by any chance?” 

That snapped Luz out of it, “Uh, no! I mean, I don’t think so,” 

Amity stared at Luz, staring into her eyes, and they just looked at each other. With the moon’s gleam highlighting their figures in the dark.

Amity and Luz looked at each other for a long time. 

But it didn’t feel weird for any of them. They just stared and stood. It felt natural for two seemingly strangers. And yet, Luz knows better, while Amity does not. 

She stares and stares at Luz’s eyes, knows her eyes somehow but from _where_ , and it almost physically _hurts_ to try and remember, so she just let it be. 

And they continue staring until Luz’s eyes turn away, and Amity let out an awkward cough. 

“Uhm, I’m Amity. Although you probably already knew that since you said it earlier,” 

Luz looked at Amity, hardly paying attention to a work that was spoken because she still is _super pretty and oh gosh-_

“Uhm, I’m Luiz, Luiz Cruz,”

For some reason in Amity’s chest, something in her heart hurt, as if she was expecting someone else. 

“Yeah, hi,” 

They shook hands. 

“Uhm, mind if we sit down, or…?” 

“No no, it’s fine, I’m okay with sitting down,”

And so they sit down. 

And then it was silent. 

Amity rubbed the soft fabric of her mask gently. Luz stared at her before darting her eyes forward, their hand scratching their neck before scratching at the wood that was her mask, crossing and uncrossing one leg over the other, deafeningly silent. 

‘Luiz’ cleared their throat, “Uhm, your siblings invited me while I was in a ‘Hot Topic’, said they were looking to buy something for you,” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, they made me dropped the Azura shirt I was holding too, your, um, sister kind of bumped into me,” 

“Oh! I’m sorry, were you-”

“No, no, I’m fine! She said that she was sorry and invited me over here as ‘compensation’ even though I left the house as soon as I stepped inside,” 

“Yeah, I didn’t like how loud it was either,” 

“Yeah. My senses tend to be more sensitive compared to others, so to me it was almost deafening in there,” 

“Yeah, that’s actually why I came out here,”

Luz quickly shot Amity a nervous look, “Oh! Am I intruding?” already picking herself up to stand, “I can leave if you want that is-”

“No! No, please,” 

And Amity clutched onto Luz like a lifeline, and action that even surprised Amity, but it felt so normal and so _right-_

“Stay,”

And how could Luz ever say no?

Luz and Amity laughed through the night, the moon moving ever so slightly, the only proof that time moved at all. 

Everything just went still with them, they could hear the music, but it was the background noise. They could only focus on each other, they would laugh and talk about their interests, and Luz’s heart hurt so much but she would just let herself be-

Amity’s heart never felt so light. The small pulsing of the spell on her wrist was barely there, never present, and she could laugh so freely with the person in front of her. She felt light, _happy_ , she never wanted the night to end. They had many shared interest, how they both should be studying for a test instead of out here in fancy get-ups and masks at a party, how they were both forced to go out of politeness, and how being with each other made the other so much happier and-

Luz heard the music suddenly change. The raging beats of the bass would stop, and a slow song would sing its song through the mansion, the notes echoing off the corners of the property, loud enough to reach Amity’s ear, and suddenly the air changed. 

Amity could hear the music loud and clear and she would have felt sympathy for Luiz’s sensitive hearing. However, a slow song popped up, and while she was grateful for the music change, she was suddenly hyper-aware of every action they were taking. How she would fiddle with the ends of her dress, how Luiz would look at the house, and back at Amity when they think she wasn’t looking, and sparks were just flying between them and-

“May I have this dance?” 

Luz didn’t know where the confidence came from, but she can’t let go now. She extended her hand, her tanned skin almost pale in the moonlight. _Oh Titan, oh gosh, what am I doing, is she even going to accept!? I'm such an idiot-!_

Amity looked at them and reached out a hand, their right. She tucks her right hand behind her, reaching her left hand forward to hold onto theirs.

“You may,” 

The song was slow, as were the movements. Luz’s right hand was holding her Amity’s left, her right hand laying right above Amity’s hip. Amity’s right hand was placed on top of Luz’s shoulder. And there they would stay. Swaying to the music. 

Luz would sometimes experiment with a move, sometimes spinning Amity in place when a beat was predictable and easy to dance too, sometimes she would lift her up. Crossing feet with one another as they were chasing each other to the sound of the beat. 

The slow song became faster, and faster became quick. They would continue dancing, with the moon as their only witness. They would dance around the fountain, the white noise of rushing water only heightening their senses. They would continue to sway and dance, running to each other when Luz would spread them out when Amity would kick up her feet. 

They would both smile freely, not a single care in the world. They would laugh at the awkward moments, and squeal when Amity was lifted. They would jab each other lightly at a move the other had not predicted, and would tease each other about how sore their feet would be tomorrow. But they didn’t care. 

Not when only the moon was their witness. 

Luz was never an awkward teenager. More so, she was never an awkward teenager in _love_. In love with a human, that she is not destined to have. Not meant to hold, not meant to keep or talk or touch, and yet here she is. 

Their energy spent on dancing had been tired out long ago, the moon now holding its place high in the sky. Their brilliant moonbeams cast light onto their faces, making them glow and shiver as the suddenly chill air hits their necks and arms, sweating lightly because of their dance. 

And while Amity may be a panting, breathless mess, Luz has never seen anything more beautiful than the raw, uncut gemstone in front of her that is Amity Blight.

Amity has never felt love like this before. Never the affection that came with a crush. She had never felt so breathless as she was now. She had never felt so _helpless_ with the desires that came with her dancing partner. 

She only knew them for an hour, _two_ at most, and yet it felt like they have known each other forever, never their names but the beating of their hearts, their breathing synced. It’s like they have been with each other for their whole lives, and-

Amity had never felt so _alive_. 

They both would suddenly stop as the music behind them would end their song, the music slowly draining into the abyss, the fountain the only source of noise they could sense as they slowly drowned the outside world. The waves pulling them in until all they could feel was each other, their presence washing over each other like someone falling into the ocean. And yet they would continue falling, not scared of drowning.

They both would continue to stare, silence was the only thing the could hear. Luz softly lifted a hand up to Amity's face, slowly bringing it up to her cheek. Amity, somehow so secluded and yet so _trusting_ of this person they only met half an hour ago, leaned into the touch, their soft warm hand filling Amity's face with heat. Luz's hand would slowly inch upwards, resting a finger behind the hardened plastic that was Amity's mask, and lifted it up towards her hair, her eyes now gleaming with certainty in those gold tinted irises. Amity would raise a hand on Luz's own mask, softly stroking the wood as she placed a hand on the owl face, slowly, softly, trying to reach it to uncover the stranger's face. 

Luz was sweating bullets, she wanted this so much, and yet-

Amity could wait anymore, but she would be patient, the moon high in the sky. She would wait for the person, if they said anything, she would let go. But that was the last thing she wanted. She never wanted to let them go-

Luz was a fool. 

Amity felt her heart soar.

She was a fool to think this could work.

Amity felt so loved by a mere stranger, and she never wanted the heat on her cheeks to fade-

And Luz was leaning, her mask raising-

Upwards, her mouth slowly revealed as she swore she saw a flickering color, and yet, she was still-

Wanting, she couldn't want Amity, Amity wasn't hers, she should let go now, cover her face with her mask. But she stayed in place-

Waiting- 

And Luz had-

Her mask fully off. The last bit of wood covering her eyes and hair. More of a flickering, the pulsing white of the circle in tandem with the thudding of her heart. She was so close, her eyes almost revealed as her mouth opened to speak-

“I’m sorry,” 

Luz waved a circle in the air in front of Amity, Amity’s eyes widening for a moment before rolling back into her head, now asleep in front of Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda. The weakest witch in the Boiling Isles. Allowing herself to be selfish, failing to will herself to break her oath. 

The white circle present on both of their left wrist slowly dimmed. Amity couldn't see it, but Luz did. It almost broke, the little cracks starting to form on the outside of the spell, the oath almost completed. Her own spell casted onto her mask was also almost broken too. If it revealed her eyes, all hope would be lost if she still wanted to keep this oath from breaking. And yet she did, because she was selfish. She wanted to see her again, and stopped her from seeing her too.

And she may be called weak for loving a human, but she wanted to see Amity one more time. And she would allow herself that time, no matter how far away it would seem. 

After going through the bedrooms, looking for one that would most likely be Amity’s, she dropped her off by opening the window on the third floor of the house Balancing Amity on her staff as she stepped into Amity’s room after using a spell to unlock the hatch from the inside. She let herself look around, spotting the third volume of the _Azura_ series and smiled. She placed the purple mask that was Amity's softly onto her desk, carrying Amity's sleeping form towards her bed, drawing a circle as the blankets pulled back, and secured Amity inside after removing her shoes. 

She pulled the covers over her, staring at her face as the moon let in their light through the window.

She looked to peaceful, so happy and calm. 

She drew another circle in the air, a yellow hue making the inside of the room glow. She lifted the circle onto her face, as the spell imbedded themselves onto the front of her face, before a orange hue left Amity's body, bringing soft photo like memories with it.

Luz raised her hand as the orange magic and photos were absorbed into her skin, her mind flooding with memories that aren't hers, but cherished either way. 

Amity won’t remember a single thing today. Or, she will, but she won’t remember the face she danced with, the mask that hid Luz’s face, the final dance. The almost reveal of her eyes. 

Amity may hate her, but she wasn’t ready to let go of those memories. Maybe after they meet once and for all she’ll share those memories. After she promises to not hate her. 

But until then, Amity would remember hardly anything about the stranger she danced with near the fountain in the heart of the maze, and maybe Luz would regret it a little bit, but she knows it’s all for the better. 

She pulls out her orange crystal from the inside of her shirt, loosening her tie to do so. It glowed faintly, _Good._ She had saved one more trip on Magliyo just in case. 

She softly kissed the pack of Amity's hand, before tucking it into the covers, and stepping out of the balcony window where Magliyo loyally stayed, floating, waiting for their crafter to come back.

Luz hops onto her staff, throwing one leg over as she held the wooden staff tightly, her fist clenching. She flies to the front of the house’s gates, where she sees Gus with three buckets of candy and six decks of cards she had never seen before, Viney with her coat nowhere to be found, as well as her tie, her mask laying on her face messily. _Hopefully no one saw her face._ Jerbo with a bouquet of flowers she’s never seen before, rubbing over one of his suspenders softly.

She finally takes off her owl’s mask, clipping it onto the side of her pants as she summons her staff away. Everyone else falling suit, removing each of their mask before either clipping it onto their side, or also spelling them away into a storage dimension. 

All four of them hiked up the road back to the run down shack, making light conversation about their time at the party. Luz was falling behind the group, and if anyone saw her trip over a root and stumble across the pavement from behind the group, no one would make a sound. 

Luz enters her house, finally waving everyone goodbye from the house’s front gates. She gives her Mami a kiss on the cheek, before removing her sleeveless coat and tossing it on the chair, kicking off her shoes and dropping her staff on the ground, making Magliyo chirp their frustration at being thrown in the ground. 

Luz makes a half-hearted apology, before grabbing onto her mask and throwing it half-hazardly onto her desk, too exhausted with the night’s events, before hearing Eda knock on the door to come in. 

“So kid? Did you unbound the oath?”

Luz thought for a moment. She took a glace at her owl mask, before looking at her staff on the ground, Magliyo out of their wooden state and flying, before perching themselves on a wooden beam on the top of her bed. She took a thoughtful look while softly stroking Magliyo's feathers, looking at her mother, “It’s okay to be selfish, sometimes, right?” 

Eda’s laugh sang through the night, a welcoming lullaby to accompany Luz as sleep takes over her conscience, falling into a slumber of dreams about dancing figures with the sound of the rushing water of a fountain in the background. 

And no one else was there to see, only meant for the moon to be their witness.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAP I AM SO TIRED.  
> I am posting after I am running on 5 hours of sleep, so I am so tired and ready to pass out into next week, but I still gotta get chappy 8 out so Imma keep WRITING!!  
> Anyways, a lot of this is a thank to your support in the comments over the last few chapters on my main work, and after chappy 8 is posted and we finally bring the second episode to a close, I will be updating my To Be a Blight story, I swear, and working on another ficlet I hope you will all enjoy!  
> Anyways, I'll leave the very long and thankful author's note in the actual story, but as of now the main work has hit over 8000 HITS AND WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE YA'LL  
> Anyways! This fic was heavily, and I mean HEAVILY, inspire by this one,  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366503  
> ^^^  
> And! This chapter from this fic!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572015/chapters/64874887  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572015  
> ^^^  
> Go give these authors some love, they are amazing and I enjoy their writing every moment I read them!  
> Anyways, this story steered, WAY of it's original plot line. Me and my beta were just up thinking and brainstorming different ideas I could get out to you guys quickly, until this became an 11,000 word dump of PINING and SAD LUZ and I promise things will get better from here on the original work! Sad Luz won't stay, and I promise that when they meet again it will be all smiles and joy!  
> For anyone asking about why did the oath circle not break when they saw each other, my justification is that the moment they recognize who each other are then the spell with break with the oath fulfilled. But because of the spell and the different alias Luz had, Amity couldn't, and wouldn't, have been able to recognize her.  
> That's my poor justification, i just wanted to write these two pining.  
> Will any of this make it into the main story??? I have no idea, if you guys want I'll try to make it cannon in the main work, just please try not to kill me for my poor excuses.  
> Anyways, Chappy 8 should be coming out soon, and I might take another break again as I work on two ficlets to write, but anyways, I hoped you enjoy nonetheless!  
> -Nonny  
> Have a Spooky Evening!


End file.
